Everything
by deminio
Summary: You don’t know how you agreed to this. You are a possessive man, you don’t like sharing. But you knew that this was the only way you could have her so you said yes. But now you want everything...


Hello again! :)

Just a one-shot that popped into my mind. I wrote this a couple of weeks ago but I didn't know how to finish it and today it just came to me. I don't know what is it with me and the stories where Cameron cheats on Chase, I guess it's the shows fault :p The real plot is really getting on my nerves and I would love to see Cameron cheating on Chase with House for real but I guess it's not going to happen any time soon :-/

It's not my fault that I write these kind of stories then :p So, this takes place in season five, let's say episode 1. I haven't watched the other three episodes of the season despite the fact that they are waiting for me to watch them :p I'm still thinking about it... Back to the story, as I said it takes place in season five, House and Cameron are sleeping together and no one knows about it but then House finds something out and everything changes, for the better of course ;) Let's move on with the story then.

I hope you'll like this story :) Maybe I will add another chapter, I'm not sure about it yet.

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD..._

* * *

**Everything**

You look at the paper in your hands for at least ten minutes, your eyes transfixed on the eight letter word written on it.

You rub your hand over your face and place the paper on the desk. You press the heal of your hand against your forehead, your eyes closed, and you try to fight the headache away.

First Wilson leaving and now this, you think it is your lucky day. Your eyes remain closed and you completely ignore the knock on your door.

"Whatever you do you can't pretend that I'm not here forever." you hear the accented voice and you groan.

"What now?" you say in an agitated tone and open your eyes in order to look at Chase who stands by the door.

"Look, I don't know what is going on but I'm not going to stay here and take your bullshit. I'm just here to tell you what your team did." He replies, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"Frustrated, aren't we? I guess someone didn't get any last night." you retort and you see Chase's expression change into one of anger.

"It's none of your business." He says through greeted teeth and immediately picks your curiosity.

"Too angry, I see. How long has it been?" you ask and you can see that Chase is struggling to hold back.

"I said none of your business. I just came to tell you that your team performed an unnecessary and painful procedure on your patient."

You smirk and study him.

"You mean that my team disregarded you and performed an unnecessary and painful procedure." You correct and Chase glares at you.

"Yes." He replies through greeted teeth.

"I don't care." You say with a shrug and Chase sighs.

"I should never have come here. Why do I bother?" he exclaims throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"Really, how long has it been since you last had sex. I bet over two months…" You comment, rubbing your chin with your hand.

"If I tell you will you shut up already?" he asks in a last attempt to make you stop and you smirk smugly.

"If I like the answer." you say, the smirk never leaving your lips.

"You are sick House…" Chase mumbles.

"And you understood that now? Tsk, tsk, tsk…" you say shaking your head. "Is it over three months?" you ask curiously and Chase frowns like you hit the nail straight on the head.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you… Just watch your team and don't let them play around in my OR." He says and before you can reply he is out of the office.

You don't know why yet but you feel a little calmer now… a little only…

Your hand returns on your forehead and your eyes scan the paper on your desk for the hundredth time.

You sigh and take it in your hand again. You fold it and place it into your jacket pocket.

You stand up and walk down the hallway, not knowing where you are going. Before you realize it you are outside Wilson's office. The door is open and the room is completely empty.

But you don't stay there, you continue walking and in a few minutes you are in the ER.

You watch her from across the room.

That guy she was examining the previous day is there again.

You snort because you are sure that after the comment you made he definitely hit on her.

You lean against the wall and watch her for at least five minutes before she notices you.

She excuses herself and walks towards you.

"How are you doing?" she asks with concern and at the same time you hate and love that.

"I'm bored." You say nonchalantly but she knows exactly how you really feel.

"Right." She says, tilting her head to the right, studying you.

"He left." You comment like you are talking about the weather.

"I know; I talked to him." She replies and you raise an eyebrow.

"Talked to him or listened to him again?" you ask with a frown.

She places her hand on your bicep and she leads you to a secluded corner of the ER.

You don't understand how you want to stay there with her and run as far away as possible in the same time.

The look she gives you makes you stay and listen to her.

"I talked to him… He doesn't know what he is going to do, he is still thinking about it." She explains and you release a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"What did you say to him?" you ask curiously and she shrugs.

"Does it matter?" she asks, her green-blue eyes looking straight into yours.

You are captivated by them for a moment before you answer.

"I don't know…" you reply truthfully and she smiles sadly.

"Even I don't know anymore…" she whispers looking away from you.

You sense where this is going and you decide to change the subject before it is too late.

"Your boy-toy came to see me earlier. He wasn't too pleased." You comment and she closes her eyes, her hand comes to rub her temples.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything…" she pleads and you can hear the desperation in her voice.

"I should have told him everything 3 and a half months ago." You state calmly and you can see her body tense. "But I didn't…" you say and she relaxes again.

"And you are not going to." She warns, looking at you again.

"I can't promise anything, you know me."

"Greg…" she sighs and you feel your heart start racing but you don't speak.

"I should go… Check on my patient, she is not going to die after all!" you say, trying to sound excited but you fail miserably.

Her hand circling your wrist stops you again and you suddenly feel that the small paper in your pocket weighs a hundred pounds.

"Not tonight…" you say and she nods her head, releasing your hand.

You walk out of the ER and back to your office where you pull the paper out of your pocket and read it again.

You were careful, both of you. How is that even possible?

You ask yourself but you can't find the answer as you read the word again and again.

_Positive_

**_xOxOx_**

The next morning you are in the ER again.

You still have no news from Wilson but you also don't have news from Cameron so you go and seek for her.

She is nowhere to be found so you ask one of her nurses who informs you that Dr. Cameron is not going to show up because she is sick and she will be staying at home.

You are worried of course but you try to hide it and you glare at the nurse who looks at you curiously.

You take your mobile out of your pocket and you send a text message.

_Skipping work? _

Her reply is short but it makes you relax because you know what's wrong with her.

_Got the flu, I'll be back tomorrow._

Your hand travels to your jacket pocket and rests there for a while before it drops to your side again.

You realize that you are alone for the day and the only thing you have to do is hide from Cuddy unless she sends a patient to you.

You lock yourself in your office and draw the blinds refusing to see anyone.

Your mind is racing again, thinking about Wilson, Cameron and the little secret only you know. Or at least you think that you are the only one who knows.

You realize that you'll have to talk to her but you want to avoid it for as long as you can.

You close your eyes and you fall into an uneasy sleep and your mind doesn't stop working even then.

Your eyes shot open sometime later and you scan your surroundings, trying to figure out where you are.

You are drenched in sweat and you feel more tired than when you fell asleep.

Your hand rubs your forehead, trying to sooth the headache but it's not working.

You remember the dream vividly and you can't stop your thoughts from drifting back to it.

She isn't leaving you alone even in your dreams.

You can still hear her laugh and see her smile. She was in your living room, a blanket draped over her body but her belly was evident. She was calling out for you and she had that brilliant smile on her lips that makes your heart stop and takes your breath away.

You still don't know what you are going to do.

There are times that you want to go to Chase and tell him that you have been sleeping with his girlfriend for the past three and a half months but you know that this is not going to help anyone.

There are other times that you want to break things off with her but then her face when you make love comes to your mind and the same moment that thought disappears.

You still don't know how you got yourself into this. But that's a lie of course…

It was the day after you told Wilson that you were ok, more or less, with his relationship with Amber.

After that, you still don't know why, you went to her apartment.

You were really glad she still had her own apartment and didn't live with Chase.

You talked a little and then you ended up in her bedroom doing everything you shouldn't be doing. You don't know how you got there but before she woke up you had left her apartment.

The next morning she was in your office and for some reason, which you are still looking for, you found yourselves on your couch, repeating what you had done the previous night.

After that you agreed that you were going to tell no one about your little escapades. You kept seeing each other at your house or at her apartment when Chase was working at the hospital.

You don't know how you agreed to this. You are a possessive man, you don't like sharing. But you knew that this was the only way you could have her so you said yes. You had sex, made love or whatever the hell you did and then one of you left. You never stayed 'til the morning because that would mean that this was more than just sex. And although you both knew it that it was so much more you didn't dare to admit it…

Now you think that all this was a really bad idea…

You are certain that she doesn't know the little piece of information that you do. You would have seen it in her eyes if she did.

But, the problem is, that you don't know what to do with this information.

You sigh and run your fingers through your hair.

Your eyes close again and you see the same dream, only this time you are sitting on the couch with her, her head laying on your thigh while your hand rests on her swollen belly. She is sleeping and you watch her peaceful form, your hand drawing lazy circles on the skin of her belly.

You wake up suddenly drenched in sweat again.

You really have to think things through… and you need to see her… you really need to see her…

**_xOxOx_**

It's four days later that you finally see Cameron. She is working in the ER and see seems tired.

You walk towards her and stand behind her, looking over her shoulder at the papers she is reading.

"Long time no see…" you whisper and she almost drops the files she is holding.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" she asks and moves away from you towards a patient.

"You don't seem very well." You observe and she sighs.

"I can't shake off that bug…" she says and you study her form. "And I can't keep anything down so please stop torturing me." She says tiredly and you know that she mustn't have eaten a lot in the past four days.

"You need to rest…" you say and you catch her off guard because the only thing she does is stare at you.

"And eat something, if you still remember what the word food means." You say, trying to hide how much you care but you don't know if you manage to do it because she looks at you with a frown, trying to figure out what is going on.

She moves away from the patient and you follow her to a corridor outside the ER.

"Tonight, my place." You say before she can question you and she sighs again.

"You told me to rest. If I come to your place I'm not going to rest." She comments but you shrug.

"Just come…" you say in a soft tone and she nods.

"Fine…" she says and heads back to the ER leaving you alone.

You leave the hospital a lot later than you expected it. All the time you were contemplating if you should tell her that you ordered an extra test when she did her annual checkup.

As you exit you see Chase entering the hospital and you are tempted to tell him where you are going but you keep your mouth shut.

You reach your house some minutes later but you find the lights are off. You frown and you enter heading straight for your bedroom.

To your relief she is there, sleeping in your bed peacefully. Her hair is cascading over your pillow and her hand clutches the blanket tightly.

You sigh in relief and take of your clothes. You change into your pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt and lie down next to her as quietly as you can, not wanting to wake her up, she needs her sleep.

The moment you settle down next to her she moves, sensing your movements, and she snuggles in your right side.

You drape the blanket over both your bodies and kiss her forehead tenderly after you hug her to you.

You stay there studying her peaceful form for a while, contemplating what you are going to do.

Over the past days many thoughts crossed your mind.

The first thing you did was freak out and then the thought to leave the country and her for ever was coming and going.

Until you saw a dream of her laying in your bed, a sleeping baby in her arms and a look of pure happiness on her face. And then she looked straight at you just before you woke up and you knew that you couldn't leave her and let her be with Chase.

You were going to stay and do things the right way for the first time in a very long time. You screwed your relationship with Wilson and that was enough. You weren't going to ruin this too.

You feel your eyes closing from exhaustion and you don't fight it. For the first time in days you fall into an easy sleep with her in your arms and you hope that when you wake up she will still be there.

It is some hours later that you sense her moving. You wake up but you don't open your eyes, you pretend to be asleep.

Her eyes open and she notices that she was sleeping in your arms. She sighs and drops her head back on your shoulder.

She studies your face for long minutes.

You feel her finger tracing the outline of your face and then you feel her lips touching yours tenderly.

She tries to move as quietly as she can in order not to wake you and tries to disentangle herself from your embrace.

The moment she tries to get up your arms wrap around her body, holding her to you. You try to breathe steadily so that she thinks you are still asleep but you fail miserably.

She lies back down, her hand covering her eyes.

"I know you are awake, you can stop pretending…" she mumbles tiredly and you roll on your back with a sigh.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asks, propping herself on her elbow and looking at you.

"You needed your sleep, you were ti-…"

"Please House…" she starts but you interrupt her.

"Don't call me that here, please…" you whisper and you hear her sigh resignedly.

"We have a deal. I come to your place or you come to mine, we have sex and then one of us leaves. Sleeping and waking up together was not part of our deal." She says trying to stay calm.

"Because it makes this real?" you ask and you finally turn to look at her, your eyes locking together.

"Greg…" she says your name like a warning and although you understand it you don't stop.

"No Allison, I want to know." You demand and you see she is fighting really hard not to break down and confess everything.

"I think I need to go…" she says and makes a move to stand up but before she can get out of bed you grab her wrist and pull her back down, trapping her between the mattress and your body.

"You are not going anywhere." You say in a whisper inches away from her lips.

She knows it's futile to try to get away so she just closes her eyes and refuses to look at you.

"I need an answer." You say, not moving from your position.

"And I need some peace and quiet but I am pretty sure I'm not going to find any of those…" she mutters, her eyes still closed.

"How long has it been since you slept with Chase?" you ask suddenly and her eyes snap open.

"How is this any of your business?" she asks, glaring at you.

"It is…" you reply without giving her the answer she wants.

She refuses to talk to you but her eyes remain locked with yours.

"Tell me…" you breathe out and you are sure that she is fighting really hard not to kiss you because her eyes dart to your lips and then slip closed again.

"Please tell me…" you whisper, your hand gliding from her cheek to her neck.

"Three and a half months…" she blurts out and a sigh of relief escapes your lips.

You know that three and a half months ago you started this thing and you are even happier that after that she didn't go with him.

You place a kiss on her chin and her eyes open again, looking at you questioningly.

You reach out and grab the paper that is on the nightstand. You unfold it and you hold it in front of her so that she can see it.

"These are my test results!" she exclaims and tries to snatch it from your hand but you pull it away.

"How did you get that?" she asks and you can tell that she is a little angry.

"I work in the hospital, I told them you coughed the other day and that I was concerned." You reply and she glares.

"And I also think that that bug of yours is my bug too…" you say and she frowns, looking at you questioningly.

You point something on the paper and her eyes go wide in shock. Her heart is beating faster and you can tell that she is on the verge of tears.

"The test says five weeks." You say when she doesn't talk.

"I didn't order that test." She says stubbornly and you exhale loudly.

"I did…" you say, scanning her face for a reaction but none comes.

"Why?" she asks because she doesn't know what to say.

"Because I am the best diagnostician in the country and I knew that something was going on. I needed to find out." You reply, your fingers caressing the skin of her neck.

"This can't be…" she starts but you interrupt her.

"I ran the test four times Allison, four times!" you say and you try to stay calm but your voice rises anyway.

You see the lonely tear that escapes and glides down her cheek and you kiss it away.

You roll on your side, dragging her with you and she buries her face in your chest, holding you tight.

You rub your hands in a soothing manner across her back and you can feel her body relax against yours.

It is almost twenty minutes later that she decides to move.

"I'd better go…" she whispers but your hand circling her wrist stops her again.

You roll over so that she is lying on her back and you are on top of her.

"I'm not going to let you go." You say seriously looking straight into her eyes.

"Why?" she asks you and her hand comes to rest on your chest, just above your heart.

"Because you have something that's mine. Well, half mine…" you state and your hand rests on her still flat stomach.

Your forehead rests against her forehead and she sighs.

"How did this happen?" she asks you her eyes closing momentarily only to connect with yours again moments later.

"Want me to tell you about the flowers and the bees? I thought you were a doctor too." You reply, trying to lighten the mood and for a moment it works because she smiles at you but then she turns serious again.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well, first of all you are going to break up with him." You state seriously and she nods.

"I'm going to do it alone though. And you are not going to interfere." She warns and it is your time to nod.

"Then you are going to come to exam room three where I'm supposed to be tomorrow and I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything is fine." You say, your eyes always locked with hers.

"Ok…" she replies and you nod.

"What about…"

"Us?" you complete her sentence.

"Yes…" she whispers and you smile weakly.

You lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"I'm willing to try if you are too…" you breathe out and she smiles softly at you.

"Fine by me…" she says in a low tone and kisses you again tenderly, lovingly.

You roll on your sides again and you hug her tightly, afraid that if you don't she will disappear.

She is asleep again minutes later and you just stay there, holding her in your arms and marveling the way she fits so perfectly in your embrace.

She sighs in her sleep and snuggles closer to you making you smile softly.

Although the thought of becoming a father still scares you to death you know that you can't give them up.

You are finally starting to understand that she means everything to you and you are ok with it, really.

You know that you will never forgive yourself for not believing her at the beginning when she told you that she didn't want to fix you and she just wanted a chance with you.

Her peaceful form calms you down and you wonder how she managed to crawl under your skin and made you love her so much.

You make a mental note to actually tell her that you love her just as much and after placing a kiss on her forehead you close your eyes as well and let sleep take you.

You know that your life is going to change but for some reason you are not afraid to let it happen just a little anxious.

The last thing that registers in your mind before you fall asleep is her hand resting over your heart and her even breathing that lulls you to sleep.

You really don't care that your life is going to change… you only care about the fact that she is going to be there with you and right now that is all that matters in your world….


End file.
